<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Sweet Dispair by sinnnnnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941651">Bitter Sweet Dispair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie'>sinnnnnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Begging, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Hinata Hajime, Dom/sub, Doubt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, Insecurity, Komahina - Freeform, Lewd fantasies, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Sub Komaeda Nagito, Top Hinata Hajime, Yaoi, blowjob, handjob, implied BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is ready to make the next step in the relationship of himself and Hajime.<br/>Hajime though, isn't sure about the idea yet, so Nagito decides to assist his dearest Hinata-kun with coming to a irrefutable conclusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: This was my first time writing fanfiction in forever so please forgive any hiccups.</p><p>Cover art here: https://twitter.com/sinnnnnie/status/1336370149952278540?s=19</p><p>I've split this into chapers.<br/>1. So it doesn't become one huge essay<br/>2. To mark the certain points of further escalation. If anyone should feel like they've read enough, I seperated the chapters so that end can be a satisfying one.</p><p>Anyways, have a pleasant reading experience</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's fine" Komaeda exclaimed, a warm smile plastered on his face. "Sorry to ask you for something this selfish, Hinata-kun. Forgive me. (selfish, worthless, disgusting me....)"</p><p>"You're none of those things, Komaeda!" Hajime reminded a, once again distraught, Nagito.</p><p>-</p><p>Both Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda knew of their unspoken attraction. Their looks were rich on warmth, they had the occasional kiss, and just a touch was enough make it feel like thousands of butterflies were set free in their stomachs.</p><p>Both of them emotionally supported each other, just by being around the other: Komaeda, who, at times, was naturally pretty degrading toward himself, was supported by Hinata decouraging his behavior with care. He himself on the other hand enjoyed Komaeda's deep, psychology filled remarks, which made him feel cared about - like Komaeda tried his best to understand him, even if it caught him with his pants down sometimes.</p><p>-</p><p>"I think I should leave now, it's getting dark out", said Komaeda, already rushing past Hinata, b-lining it towards the door.<br/>
He felt an intentful, though expected, grip on his hand.</p><p>"Don't go! I'm sorry. Can't we talk about it?"</p><p>A long pause filled the air with dreadful silence.</p><p>Then, behind the messy, pale curls, Nagito slighly turned his head.</p><p>"You have such great patience, Hinata-kun. Why do you decide to waste it on my sorry ass..-" he hissed.<br/>
Hinata squeezed him tight as his chest pressed against Nagito's back.</p><p>"It's not your fault at all, Komaeda. I just need some time, is all." He answered, before resting his forehead against his slim sweetheart's back. </p><p> </p><p>Another heavy pause.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you too, Komaeda... I just think it's a little early.." Hinata mumbled, though, in the silence it was very much audible.<br/>
His head still leaning against the fabric before him.<br/>
"I need you to trust me...", he said, while making his way to Nagito's neck, slowly stripping his shoulder from the cloth with one hand, and pulling him closer with the other on his chest.<br/>
"Hinata-kun.. you don't have to force yourself to comfort me. Especially me"<br/>
"Who said I'm forcing myself?"<br/>
Hajime planted a slight kiss on Nagito's cold shoulder, then another next to that.</p><p>Finally, even Komaeda's face flushed red.<br/>
The mix of frustration and pleasure was just perfect. Dispair lingering while hope extended itself inside his chest...<br/>
It made him tilt his head and bite his lip, enoucarging Hinata to intensify his comforting gestures just a little bit.</p><p>"..Hinata-kun..."</p><p>Slowly Nagito's right hand went to reach for the hand pressed on his chest by Hinata, who, by now, was gently placing soft sucking kisses all over Komaeda's shoulder and neck<br/>
 <br/>
"I-I understad." Nagito trembled. "It takes time to get used to the thought of my pathetic body. You must be having a hard time as we--" Komaeda gasped.<br/>
Hajime's hands were dragging downward, digging into the tall boy's shirt as they did.<br/>
Startled, Nagito made a noise. Surprisingly, it tickled a little.<br/>
Hinata's hope was addicting.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime could feel Nagito's skinny build below the shirt as his palms and finger tips glid down on him.<br/>
He leaned himself closer against Nagito's back, spooning him standing; It felt good to be so close to him.<br/>
Hajime leaned further into the almost white shoulder he'd been clinging to until now.<br/>
His hands parted to slide along the shape of Komaeda's waist, an action that made his back arch and behind press against Hajime's pants.<br/>
Hajime's hands continued down to just over Komaeda's hips, where he rested them cross-folded on his abdomen.</p><p>Nagito's body seemed to relax again.</p><p>"I..don't understand.  Why would you do such things to me, if you just made clear you don't want to do it with me."</p><p>Hinata was caught off guard.<br/>
"U-uhm...", he stuttered, "it just felt like the right thing to do. I mean, just because I don't want to do anything significant yet, doesn't mean I can't touch you, right?"</p><p>"Hm.." Nagito stalled.<br/>
"Then if *you* don't want to do it, I could do it *for* you?"<br/>
"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"<br/>
A smile appeared back on Nagito's lips.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Hinata sat down on the bed. As soon as he did though, his face was tenderly grabbed by Komaeda's slender hands and he was greeted by a pair of dry, hungry lips.<br/>
The kiss was quick but intense.<br/>
As he was let go, Hajime was so engulfed, that he didn't even watch where Komaeda was heading.</p><p>Giving his chin a small peck before sliding down onto the floor, Nagito sat on his knees, beginning to unbuckle Hinata's belt, as if this wasn't the first time he had done something like it.</p><p>"I hope you're truly ok with this, Hinata-kun" he said gently.</p><p>Hinata, finally snapped out of his trance, and watched Nagito smoothly pull the leather strap out of the buckle of his belt.<br/>
"C-couldn't you have waited for me to do it??"<br/>
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just couldn't restrain myself. You get me so excited, Hintata-kun."</p><p>Hajime blushed.<br/>
Seeing Nagito on his knees like that already made his heart beat 10 miles a second. This was moving a little too quickly for him.<br/>
By now Komaeda had taken off his jacket, likely to make what was to come a little more comfortable for himself.<br/>
"I'm sorry that you have to bear with my foul mouth, but it can't be helped, I suppose, if I'm gonna blow you" Nagito laughed. It was warm, though a little awkward.</p><p>Komaeda leaned forward. He took ahold of the zipper on Hinata's pants with his teeth, unzipping it.<br/>
Hajime had to cover his mouth to contain a strange sound.</p><p>"Oh, before I get too ahead of myself, please make the last step whenever you're ready" Nagito said reassuringly.<br/>
He sat onto his feet, hands placed neatly on his lap, like he was getting ready to wait for a longer while.<br/>
Hinata let out a breathy sigh.<br/>
Komaeda made it seem so smooth, so okay, so easy. Like there wasn't a worry in the world. Like Hajime had nothing to be afraid of.<br/>
He really did love Komaeda, even if he had never told him before.</p><p>Hinata stuck his thumb under the rim of his underwear.<br/>
Not like he hadn't ever thought about Komaeda in that way. He just...didn't want their relationship to change or to morph into something he really didn't want it to be.</p><p>He took one more look at Nagito, who hadn't moved a muscle.<br/>
Somehow his presence didn't radiate pressure or impatience. If anything, he didn't radiate any emotion in the first place, though Hinata quickly shook it off as Komaeda being lost in thought.</p><p>Hajime could leave, but something inside him wanted to stay. See what would happen next; he liked to see Nagito craving him. He felt so safe when he was with him, like he didn't need to be special to be loved. Komaeda certainly felt the same.<br/>
He was in good hands for sure.<br/>
It was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pulled down his underwear with one semi-quick swooping motion, exposing himself.</p><p>For a moment, he waited with his eyes shut tight.</p><p>...</p><p>Was something wrong?</p><p>Abruptly, he felt Komaeda's hand on his leg, delicately moving towards his crotch.<br/>
"I-I--!" Hinata blitzed out, overwhelmed by the sudden hit of relief and tension at once.<br/>
At his destination, Nagito took his trusty lover's half hard member into his hand. Squeezing gently, he started stroking him.<br/>
A little surprised, Hajime had to press a hand against his mouth once again, but even that couldn't keep the noise suppressed anymore.</p><p>He definitely had been practicing.</p><p>Imagining Nagito touching himself was a almost impossible thought, but so was being jerked off by him. Hajime winced.</p><p>"Just relax Hinata-kun.." a soft voice sounded from below.<br/>
And,<br/>
Somehow...<br/>
He did.<br/>
Nagito's hand was a little cold, but surprisingly soft on him. It felt so good, that Hajime finally had the courage to look at the unfolding.<br/>
Nagito was looking up at him intently, as his hand was working in front of him. He was a little closer to it than he had to be, but Hinata found it kind of cute.</p><p>"Ready?"<br/>
Komaeda really didn't waste any time. But still, Hinata didn't feel any pressure.<br/>
"Mh..R-..Ready...", he finally decided, loosing time with a pause to take in the feeling of Komaeda's touch just a little longer.</p><p>Hajime watched as the hand withdrew, to be replaced by the tip of Nagito's tongue. He licked him, no hands, from the bottom up, expanding his tongue and embracing the form of Hinata's member as he reached the top.</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>A close-mouthed moan escaped Hinata and he felt himself tense up at Komaeda's straightforwardness.</p><p>"By the way!" Nagito lifted his head just enough to peek past the hair over his face.  "You can be rough with me. I don't mind."</p><p>Rough? As in....?</p><p>"Gag me, push me around, pull my hair, use me...Use me...Use me as your tool, Hinata-kun."<br/>
Nagito's eyes got a bit crazier with every word he spoke. Hajime was a little creeped out, but he knew his lesser boyfriend. And if he knew one thing, it was, that Nagito saw himself as just that - a tool for others.<br/>
"B-But-..", Hinata steadied himself, "I don't want to. I-I would never do something like that."</p><p>Nagito quickly flipped a switch.<br/>
"Well, that's fine too. Just remember, you can always change your mind, Hinata-kun."</p><p>Hinata was surprised how quickly Nagito dropped the subject. He guessed Komaeda knew, he couldn't save himself if he made this situation unpleasant in any way, so he let the topic go.</p><p>Komaeda shuffled closer to Hinta's cock again, until his lips skimmed at it's underside. He took one hand to hold it steady.<br/>
Hinata could feel Nagito's hot breath as he opened his mouth to lithely take him in.<br/>
From the tip, he encircled Hinata with his warm mouth and took him inside halfway.</p><p>Nagito gave Hajime a quick look, making sure he was doing okay, before he starting to carefully bobb his head on Hinata's lap.</p><p>"You s-sure you haven't.. e-ever done this before?", He remarked. It was more of rhetorical question because, of course, Komaeda couldn't answer, but his response was pretty clear.</p><p>Nagito kept it up for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Some time passed, then Hajime shakily placed a hand on Komaeda's head. Nagito got ready to be part of a rather rough turn of events, but instead was rendered surprised as Hinata burried his hand in his puffy nest.<br/>
He glanced up once more, to see Hajime had a gentle smile on his exhausted face.</p><p>It made Nagito glad to see Hajime was enjoying his services.</p><p>He resumed his movement, deeper this time, though, doing so costed him speed and flexibility, especially with the loose hand of his heavy breathing lover on his head, that he definitely wanted to stay put.</p><p>The comforting hand on his head moved downward to Komaeda's face, where Hinata pulled a white streak out of Nagito's sweaty face for a better view (at least that's what he assumed).</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda started getting experimental with his tongue - if he couldn't move around, he could at least give it up for some hidden treats.<br/>
Circling the tip of Hajime's cock, Nagito was rewarded with unrestrained moans of pleasure and an, even if accidental, tight grip on his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Komaeda..hah..I'm getting close."</p><p>What a good boy he was...</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. P4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>With a pop, Hajime was released.<br/>"...Komaeda..?"<br/>His saliva covered cock was once again taken ahold of by the hand of the addressed.<br/>"I want to taste your hope, Hinata-kun... Can you give it to me?"</p>
<p>A strange way to call it, but in the state Hinata was in, it aroused him regardless.<br/>Eagerly, Nagito stroked Hajime's dick. The stroking quickly turned into more of a sloppy fapping, forcing Hinata to grip at his shirt.</p>
<p>Streak still sticking to the side of his face, pinned there by his own sweat, Komaeda didn't have to put in much work to grant Hinata a perfect view of his panting visage.</p>
<p>With a choky gasp Hinata spilled his 'hope' inside Nagito's hot breathing mouth. Even around his chin and his cheek. The hand on Komaeda's head loosened it's grip and slipped down to his cheek.</p>
<p>Both of them took a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagito broke the silence with a cackle. "I'm even more filthy than usual." He cheered, sweaty as all hell, talking as if nothing had happened.<br/>"Well," he corrected, "except for-" Komaeda began, but Hinata didn't let him finish.<br/>"...I'm sorry....I.." he sighed.</p>
<p>Komaeda wiped his mouth with a smile, followed by licking it off his arm.<br/>Hinata seemed...happy. But there was something inside Komaeda, that told him, this wasn't enough.<br/>He got up kind of hastily, standing tall as ever, startling Hinata for a moment. Even more so as he heard the sound of a buckle being undone.<br/>Hajime looked up "What..what are you going to do?"<br/>"Satisfying you properly, Hinata-kun."</p>
<p>Hajime's heart skipped a beat while he watched Nagito pull down his jeans.</p>
<p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>After freeing himself, Komaeda got onto Hajime's lap.<br/>
They shared another deep kiss before Nagito started talking.</p><p>"Just today, I thought about you, Hinata-kun. I know, I'm disgusting. But... It  felt so good, I couldn't help myself. It could have become an addiction. Funny that now you're here with me." He giggled. "What a coincidence<br/>
Lucky me."<br/>
Hinata was nervous. More so than before.</p><p>Komaeda continued, getting closer again:<br/>
"I'll let you get what you need from me, Hinata-kun.<br/>
You can get anything...For example:<br/>
You can come deep inside me if you want to.<br/>
And... if you REALLY want to, I could cum for you too."</p><p>"...U-uhm..."</p><p>"Hinata-kun..?" Nagito carefully dragged his thumb over Hajime's lower lip, watching himself as he did.<br/>
"Do you want to fuck my ass?"</p><p>"K-KOMAEDA-!" Hajime burst out, overwhelmed. He didn't mean to shout, it just happened out of surprise.<br/>
"I-it's okay if you hate me now...! I'm sorr--" Hinata had to kiss him before he kept going. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to argue.<br/>
He slipped his tongue inside Nagito's mouth, who gladly reciprocated by snaking his own around the welcome intruder's.<br/>
As they kissed, Komaeda could feel Hinata's dick press against him.</p><p>He kept his delightful smile, as he rolled off to the side, pulling Hinata with him, therefore positioning him on top. Nagito wasn't strong or very heavy for that matter, but Hajime was pretty much melting under him.</p><p>Hinata broke the kiss.<br/>
"C-can you turn over? (...please?)"</p><p>"It's alright, I wouldn't wanna see myself either" Komaeda remarked, though complied nonetheless.<br/>
<em>Gee, can't this guy exist without talking himself down for just a minute? </em>Hinata complained in his mind.</p><p>He leaned forward to kiss Komaeda's back, while he stole a hand under his delicate neck.<br/>
As he did, his crotch made contact with Komaeda's close-squeezed legs. They were cool to the touch and so was his butt.<br/>
Slightly, he pulled Komaeda up by his chin. The boy below him bent his back inward to be able to make eye contact with the him.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to look at me when I take your virginity."<br/>
The words came out much smoother than expected, surprising Nagito and Hinata himself.</p><p>Komaeda opened his legs a crack wide, allowing for better access.<br/>
This was scratiching so many of his itches..<br/>
Trying to relax, he let out a soft sigh. He could feel Hinata's saliva lubed member against him.<br/>
Encouragingly, Nagito rubbed against it.<br/>
"I love you, Komaeda.." Hinata said in a hushed tone.<br/>
"I..love you, too, Hinata-kun." Komaeda practically whispered. He meant it more than he liked to admit, but that was a good thing, right?</p><p>Hajime seemed convinced, as he went ahead to push the tip inside.</p><p>Nagito exhaled a sighing "hah", shutting his eyes. It hurt a bit, even with the spit-lube.</p><p>Hajime left some breathing time for the both of them, Nagito smiled again, just like he had been throughout the whole experience.</p><p>"I'm your's now. Just you's, Hinata-kun."<br/>
Bending over just a little more, Hinata scratched Komaea's neck like the good boy deserved. Hajime didn't exactly have anything in mind as he did it, but it seduced a whimmer out of Nagito.<br/>
The air around them was as good as steaming.</p><p>Eventually, Hajime went to slowly lock hips with Nagito, pushing against the upper wall of his insides.</p><p>"Hah- r-right there..!" Komaeda jerked up, his hands gripping tightly at the bedsheets under him.<br/>
"...you're stretching me so well, Hinata-kun... Please, move"<br/>
"D-don't you have to get adjusted,...or something?" Hinata asked, genuinely concerned.<br/>
"You care too much, Hinata. But if it soothes you to hear: I can take it."</p><p>Hinata hesitated, before pulling out a little, just to push right back in.<br/>
He made long, slow thrusts. Even if Nagito assured him, he'd be fine, he still wanted to take it easy.</p><p>"Does my body f-feel good?"<br/>
Komaeda allowed himself a small kiss as appetizer for Hinata's answer.<br/>
"You're tight..a-and hot..."<br/>
An unspectacular response, but Komaeda didn't care.<br/>
"Does it hurt...?"<br/>
It did hurt a little at first.<br/>
"N-no. Feels good. Keep going, please.."</p><p>Hinata felt Komaeda's ankles coil around his lower leg.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Hinata picked up the pace a little, as soon as he had spread enough saliva around Komaeda's entrance, allowing him to move more freely.<br/>
Though, he kept the angle that Nagito informed him to be a good one.</p><p>"H-ha..mh.. I-it feels so good, I could die...Ahah..hahahahah... " , his laughter a raspy sound. The angle of his throat didn't make it any more pleasant.<br/>
"Isn't that a delightful thought, Hinata-kun? Dying while you make love to me. In one of the most hopeful moments imaginable? Ah... heheh"</p><p>It definitely wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"...Komaeda don't..-"<br/>
"U-use me more! Use my filthy body for your advantages, Hinata-kun...."<br/>
A little drip of spit was making it's way down Komaeda's cheek. At least Hinata hoped it was spit.</p><p>Hajime's hand covered Nagito's mouth before anything would escalate further.<br/>
Komaeda didn't protest.<br/>
For a second, Hajime even considered Nagito provoking this sort of outcome.<br/>
Hinata kept thrusting, burying his face in, the now silenced, Komaeda's hair, huffing an annoyed "Just shut your creepy, little mouth for once" against the white tangles.<br/>
Still no spoken response.</p><p> </p><p>Nagito could feel his own errection twitching against his stomach.<br/>
The wave of enticing, innocently forceful pleasure was driving him crazy.<br/>
He didn't deserve to be treated this kindly, yet here he was, being teased by his Hinata in the most lewd ways possible. He was awfully gentle, but that made it even more exciting.</p><p>"I-I. Think I'm ah-..about to cum..." Komaeda stammered through the muzzle that was Hinata's fingers.<br/>
He didn't want to ruin the fun for Hajime, nor did he want to rush him, but it came so fast, he couldn't just not warn him.<br/>
The whole time this went on, Hinata had been hitting Komaeda's sweet spot, on top of him already being horny from all the foreplay - it was inevitable.</p><p>He felt Hinata's hand on his hip, aiding to stabilize him, fully entering Komaeda one last time, before he let out a whimmering moan, cumming undone on his shirt and the sheets supporting the both of them.<br/>
After missing a couple beats, Hinata pulled his hips back, taking on momentum to change the angle of his thrusts, pushing far inside Komaeda.</p><p>Nagito went limp, loosing himself for a moment, sagging down, only supportet by his arms and the boy behind him, who swiftly had reached the hand prior against Nagito's mouth, to support the slim one by his chest.<br/>
Hinata didn't stop though.<br/>
Even if Komaeda was tight, he was also making cute noises.</p><p>"Komaeda..." Hinata panted. Partially to himself and partially in an attempt of snapping Nagito out of his heavy orgasm, as he could feel the strength in his arm give way to Komaeda's weight.</p><p>He couldn't just...Drop him. Right?<br/>
That would be bad in a metaphorical sense.</p><p>Instead, Hinata set down Komaeda onto his arms, which not long after folded under Nagito's head, followed by Hinata, who set himself over him like a deck, hands to each side next to him on the bed.<br/>
Ass up, it spread Komaeda a little more, granting a bit of diversion.</p><p>He seemed tired. Which was understandable, considering he was the one doing most of the work until Hajime took over. He was sweating a bunch, too.<br/>
Not tired enough, though, to spare Hinata from more sweet noises and a look that made a pleasant tingling sensation run through his veins.</p><p>Komaeda smiled.<br/>
A genuine smile, that made Hinata's face flush red. He wasn't embarrassed - he was happy.<br/>
"Make me your cum dumpster, Hinata-kun..", Nagito pleaded through his exhaustion.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Hinata was a little startled, though not surprised.<br/>
Komaeda was actively studying him, so, to Hajime, it was pretty clear how he knew.<br/>
He really *was* getting close.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>As Hajime proceeded, therefore sort of ignoring the remark. Nagito's dirty talk continued.<br/>
"...I-I bet you've got a lot to give me. Hah..<br/>
I'll be o-..overflowing with Hinata-kun's h-hope..."</p><p>...Was he really going to call it that every time now?</p><p>"...how humiliating.." Komaeda mumbled, "hehe. I'll be leaking of cum for days....H-Hinata-kun..."<br/>
Maybe Hinata shouldn't have eavesdropped.</p><p>His hand gradually crawled toward Nagito's, who absentmindedly pulled it out from under his head to intertwine it with Hinata's.<br/>
Apparently noticing the angle was uncomfortable, he retrieved, turned it, and let Hinata fold his hand over his, letting Hajime slide his fingers through the gaps between Nagito's own from the backhand.</p><p>"Hurry, Hinata-kun..My arms and legs are getting tired." Komaeda moaned.<br/>
Hinata backed up a little, he noticed, his back was a bit tense, as well.<br/>
God, seeing Nagito like this made him all riled up. He wanted to take his other hand, too.<br/>
"Give me your other hand."<br/>
Obediently Komaeda reached out the last support from his head, his face now half sunken into the soft material below. Hinata embraced Nagito's other hand by curling the fingers of his left hand through the space in between Nagito's.</p><p>Komaeda bit the sheets.<br/>
He loved how desperate Hajime was getting. He could even feel him growing bigger inside.<br/>
There was an unspeakable amount of excitement in his chest. One which he couldn't relieve, even by calling out Hinata's name a thousand times.<br/>
"P-please-!" Komaeda begged. "I-I have to cum again. Please, I beg you, Hinata-kun.. Pound me 'till I come..!"</p><p>Well, if that's the way i was...<br/>
Hinata decided to ignore the discomfort in his spine. The reward would be much more than just worth it.</p><p>Hajime did as was asked of him, thrusting faster. He leaned back against Nagito's shoulder before glazing over it with a slight kiss. Komaeda's hair was in his face, but he didn't care. The more of Nagito on him, the better.<br/>
Komaeda was dripping all over the blankets at this point. Sweat, drool and precum wetting the sheets, probably making them unusable and Komaeda knew, he'd feel sorry for Hajime and the sheets after they would be done.<br/>
But only after they were done.</p><p>"..H-Hinata..kun..."<br/>
The only response Nagito got, was an appreciative path of kisses up his neck.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt his hands being squeezed tightly, followed by Hinata's hot breath against his bare, sweat cooled skin.<br/>
Barely under his ear, Hinata whispered.<br/>
"Coming.."<br/>
Half of Komaeda's face were swallowed by cloth, he let go off a whispy impulse noise, that had been unrecognized in his throat for until that moment.<br/>
Feeling trapped, a happy wave of claustrophobia washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata came. A lot.<br/>
Komaeda was still, letting the feeling of Hajime's longed for love swirling deep inside him take over his mind.<br/>
It was warm and liquidy.<br/>
The grasp on his hands had loosened, making it easy to slip his hand out from under Hajime and around the lenght of his rock hard, twitchy member.<br/>
Painting a picture of Hinata's cum inside him in his mind, he couldn't help but to needily bring his hips into Hajime's lap just slightly.<br/>
He could feel it shifting inside him.<br/>
His fantasy was enough to make him cum as well, giving the bedding it's last endurance for the night.</p><p>Hinata lazily rested his face at the back Komaeda's shoulder.</p><p>"I love you so much, Komaeda."</p><p>"You...sure, you're not saying that out'a the heat of the moment..?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Komaeda wiped his wrist on his shirt before sitting up.<br/>
Hinata folded his arms on Nagito's chest. He couldn't understand how Komaeda had the strength to sit up already.</p><p>"This is the only shirt I can wear, that doesn't irritate my skin..."<br/>
He pulled the white shirt straight to get a look at the...also white stain.<br/>
"Looks like I'll have to sleep at your place tonight", he said with a smile.<br/>
It was a cheap excuse, but that worked for Hajime.<br/>
"I wouldn't want you out this late anyways", he added, seeking for more justification to keep Nagito with him tonight.</p><p>"I have a clean blanket around here somewhere, let me look for it." Hinata got up, just to come back a little later in nothing but his underwear and a big, soft blanket huddled against his chest.</p><p>Komaeda couldn't remember the last time he felt this hopeful.<br/>
Happy even.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Happy boi times💗💞<br/></p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>